


Hey Bartender

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to a bar and Dean hits on you, the bartender. You take to his charms, until someone from your past shows up and causes problems all over again. <br/>Dean helps you deal with your past, and takes even better care of you when he brings you home after your shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Bartender

The bar was alive with electric energy as Sam and Dean walked in. Sure, it wasn’t the nicest of places in town, but the boys often found themselves going for the more run down joints, especially after a rough hunt.   
Sam made a beeline for the pool tables in the back, mostly hoping to hustle up some cash, but also because his eye caught that of a young lady near the pool tables too.   
Dean made his way to the bar, itching for a cold glass of whiskey.   
The boys had just come back from hunting a horde of demons and he needed something to help let off some steam.  
Dean shouldered his way through the growing crowd and found an empty bar stool, where he gladly took his place.   
Once he settled, he looked up to call for the bartender, but immediately stopped.   
It wasn’t often that a girl threw him off his game, but man was she gorgeous.   
She was thin, but muscular and wearing blue jeans and a thin, low cut top that revealed quite a bit of her cleavage and a strip of tanned skin just above her waistband. Dean couldn’t help but notice the edge of a thick scar that peeked out from underneath her shirt and continued onto the strip of skin above her waistband.   
Her wavy blonde hair spilled low over her shoulders, and her big blue eyes caught the light in the bar in every beautiful way possible.   
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” A voice at Dean’s side startled him from his reverie and he turned immediately to meet a smirk stretched across Sam’s all-knowing face.   
“Shut up.”   
Sam turned to leave just as the bartender sauntered over to approach Dean. 

You noticed him as soon as he walked in the door. None other than Dean Winchester had just taken a seat at your bar and he was just as gorgeous as you had heard. Now, being a hunter yourself, you could pick one out in a crowd, but the Winchesters were famous, you would know them anywhere.   
You caught him staring at you, but you pretended you didn’t notice and continued serving your regulars until you couldn’t hold off anymore.   
You walked towards him as he met your gaze, “What can I get you?”   
“Shot of whiskey.”   
He barely looked you in the eyes as he answered. How adorable.  
You smiled to him sweetly, “Coming right up.” 

She turned from me to pour my drink and I took the moment to collect myself. There was just something different about her…  
“Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else.” She sent me a wink and walked back to serve her other customers.   
I watched as she served them, so sweet and caring, but she had this air of confidence and tough nature underlying the sweetness in her voice.   
I downed my shot of whiskey, the cool liquid calming my nerves and bringing me back to reality.   
I signaled for another round and she came right to me.   
“That was fast. Mind if I join you?” She grabbed another shot glass for herself and poured the both of us each a shot of whiskey.   
“To us.”   
We clinked our glasses and she downed the shot in one sip, setting the glass back down on the bar. She looked around slyly as I finished mine and she pulled up a stool so that she could sit across from me.   
“So, what’s your name?”   
Her big blue eyes seemed to stare right through me, but I stared right back, meeting her strong gaze.   
“Dean. Dean Winchester.”   
“Well, Dean,” She lingered on the single syllable of my name. “Are you from around here?”   
“No. My brother and I are just passing through town.”   
She relaxed in her seat, leaning towards me, as if she was becoming more comfortable in my presence.  
I leaned against the bar counter, relaxing as well, “What about you?”  
“Name’s Y/N. Stopping here for a while and then moving on. I like to travel a lot.”   
She smiled, as if remembering some fond memory.   
“I know the feeling.”   
“So what do you and your brother do?” She smiled as she asked.   
“We travel a lot. Mostly mechanics though. Fixing and selling cars.”  
“That sounds like an interesting job.. meet lots of interesting people I bet.”   
“You have no idea.” I waited for her to respond, but her gaze had traveled somewhere over by the bar entrance, and her whole body became rigid.  
“You...you okay?”  
But she didn’t respond, she was watching someone move through the crowd and make their way to the bar counter. 

You saw him as he walked through the door, and your whole body stiffened at the thought that he had finally found you. He was your ex-boyfriend. You had fallen in love with him and later found out that he was a werewolf, which is what made you become a hunter in the first place.   
He had told you the truth, and after contemplating some serious life decisions, you let your heart take the lead. You had agreed to stay with him as long as he didn’t hurt you, or anyone else, because you would be threatened to leave, or worse, kill him.   
It wasn’t until one night, when he had lost control, that he had turned for the worst. He was the one responsible for the thick scar that disfigured your belly now. From then on, you were on the run from him. He had made it clear that he wouldn’t let you go, but he was dangerous and he downright scared you. And you couldn’t even bring yourself to kill him. 

He walked towards the bar and walked straight towards you, shoving aside any other people in his way. The look on his face struck fear in your heart as he approached the counter.   
“You really think you could run forever?” His voice was rough, and he looked like he wanted to rip someone to shreds.”   
“Chris. Not now okay? I finally settled here. I was just trying to make a new life for myself.”   
“I AM, “ He lowered his voice a bit when he realized Dean was listening in. “I am your life. We were supposed to be together.”   
You straightened up, and curled your hands into fists beneath the counter.   
“No. You see you ruined that chance when you literally scarred me.” You were pissed now. Pissed that he came barging in here demanding you back. Acting like he owned you. Acting like he even cared after he hurt you.   
“GET OUT.” You demanded. You did not break his gaze and only watched as his cheeks began to burn with the blush of rage.   
“Not without you.” He stood stock still and waited for your next move.   
You stole a side glance at Dean, who had become very rigid in his seat, looking like he was ready to defend you if needed.   
You reached for the silver pocket knife you always had and abandoned your post behind the bar to deal with this prick.  
“You are an ASS.” You stalked up to him as he grabbed you by the waist to bring you close to him.   
The crowd around you realized something was going on and either parted to give room for whatever was going on, or began to leave for fear of something going wrong.   
Chris dragged you outside into the alley behind the bar and pressed you up against the brick wall.  
“Let GO of me.” You tried to wrench his grip from you, but he was too strong, and his grip dug deeper into your hip.   
“LET HER GO.” Dean’s gruff voice interrupted Chris’ concentration on keeping you still.   
“Mind your business pretty boy. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”   
Dean looked surprisingly smug, “No. But I know a werewolf when I see one.”   
Chris’ grip dug even deeper into your skin and you groaned.   
“Dean. Let me handle this.” You took your knife and pressed it against Chris’ chest, just over his heart.   
“One move and I could end you.” You whispered into Chris’ ear.   
He pressed against you and the brick wall bit into your skin, making you wince against him.  
“You don’t have the nerve.” He bent to try to kiss you, and you barely let him, but your instincts took over and you took the moment of distraction to dodge his advances and plunge your knife into his heart.   
He collapsed, gripping the wound as he fell to the ground. You backed up, leaving him as you turned and almost fell into Dean’s outstretched arms. 

I let her finish what she needed to. I didn’t know her story or why this man had come storming in to take her back. All I knew was that he hurt her, and she had just gotten the nerve to end him.   
I took her in my arms and held her as she shook, fear and adrenaline slowly leaving her body as she calmed down.   
She took a deep breath, signaling that she was okay, and I relaxed my arms to let her go.   
I looked at her now, her blue eyes reddened with angry tears and her shirt ruffled by Chris’ grip.   
“Come on. I can drive you home. You shouldn’t stay here or drive alone.”   
She nodded her head, but stayed silent as I followed her inside, back into the lively atmosphere of the bar.  
She slipped behind the bar, serving the last few of her customers and grabbing her things before she followed me out the door. 

You follow Dean to his car, marveling at the sleek black outline of the classic model.   
“Sweet car.” These were the only two words that escaped your lips since you had your altercation with Chris.   
Dean smiled, “Thanks. Come on. I’ll take you home.”   
You settled into the seat, feeling better than before, and slowly coming back to yourself. You would never have to worry about Chris again. The thought itself sent a small jolt of happiness through you just as Dean fired up the engine and headed off into the direction of your motel. 

Dean pulled into a parking spot just in front of your room and helped you from your car. He lead you to your room and stood watch as you grabbed your keys and unlocked your door. You were no longer anxious, and instead felt renewed and confident.   
You opened your door, but did not go inside. Instead you stepped closer to Dean and looked up into his eyes, “Thank you Dean.”  
“Of course.” He smiled down at you.   
“Listen, I should...probably go.” He seemed like he would rather stay, and honestly that would be fine with you.   
“You can stay if you like.” You looked up at him with half-lowered lashes and took another step closer to him, until you were pressed up against him.   
He breathed softly against you and seemed to give in.   
You tipped your head back slightly as Dean bent down and his lips met yours.  
Without breaking the kiss, you pulled Dean inside and closed the door behind both of you.   
His kiss left you breathless as you pulled away and looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were pulled up into a small smile.   
A spark of electric energy spurred you on as your fingers found the hem of Dean’s shirt and you lifted it over his head. Once his shirt was free, he brought his mouth back down on yours before you could properly catch your breath.   
His hands brushed up against the exposed skin above the waistband of your jeans, making you shiver as his fingers found the hem of your shirt.   
You broke away from the kiss, startling Dean and stopping him from going any further.  
“Sorry.. It’s just.. this scar.. No one else has seen it except… well.. except Chris.”  
You looked down, your confidence shot, and blood creeping its way up to color your cheeks.   
You felt Dean’s fingers brush up under your chin to lift your face.   
“We are hunters. We all have scars and bruises. It’s alright. And I won’t make you do anything you don’t want either.”  
You could feel tears building up behind your eyes, and once you blinked, the tears began to flow.   
“Chris never treat me like that. He always forced me to do what he wanted. He’s gone though. He’s gone. He’s-” You broke off from your monologue due to the pressure of Dean’s lips back on yours and the feeling of his thumb brushing away the tears on your cheek.   
His touch calmed you, reducing your nerves and stopping the tears.   
You broke away slowly, watching Dean as he looked down at you, not with pity, but with sincerity and understanding of how you felt.   
You reached down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it slowly over your head, revealing the long, jagged scar that ran from beneath your left breast diagonal to your right hip.   
“He did this to you?” Dean sounded incredulous.   
You said nothing, only nodded silently.   
You felt so stupid in that moment. Realizing all you thought you were was some jumbled up mess of this stupid backstory with a crazy ex and a history of making trouble for yourself. 

She was so beautiful. All I wanted was to show her that it was okay. It was okay to be scared and okay to be upset. And that whatever happened in the past was exactly that. The past.   
I walked towards her, placing my hands on either side of her bare waist, tracing the jagged line of her scar with my thumbs. She sucked in a breath, but she didn’t move. Instead, she watched me, waiting. I held her waist as she stepped up to kiss me and she met her lips with mine.

Dean’s touch had your body humming with pleasure, and he was only touching your bare waist. You backed Dean up against your bed, never breaking the kiss as he fell backwards onto the mattress and pulled you with him. You regained yourself as you straddled his hips and arched over him to deepen the kiss. His hands skimmed your sides and with one slick motion, Dean flipped you onto your back, making you laugh softly against him as he continued kissing you. Dean pulled away for a breath, but you were too eager to let him go and instead, pulled him back to you.   
“Tell me what you want.” Dean’s voice was thick with desire.   
“Surprise me.” You murmured the words against Dean’s lips and he immediately responded,   
“Careful what you wish for.” 

The night passed in a flurry, and for the first time since you could remember, you felt safe and happy.   
You were lying next to Dean now, his bare skin against yours as he held you in his arms, your eyes slowly drooping from exhaustion.   
He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple as you curled into him and you let yourself relax into the curve of his body.   
“You know, you could join Sam and I on some cases until you get back on your feet if you like.”   
Dean’s suggestion struck you, but you seriously considered it.   
“Really?” You looked up to him, untucking your head from beneath his chin.   
“Of course. We could use someone like you. The more help we have, the better!”   
You took a deep breath and let yourself think before responding.   
“I would love to.”  
You tucked your head into the crook of Dean’s neck and allowed his warmth to lull you to sleep as you thought about the future adventures you might have with the Winchesters.


End file.
